


My Queen

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Danzo still sucks, F/M, Modern Royalty, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Tenzou is nervous at the thought of having you as his wife, both because he and Kakashi have a plan to kill the current king and because he's been in love with you for years.As life would have it, he's nervous for basically no reason and needs to stop stressing out so much.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou & Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Kudos: 25





	My Queen

Tenzou sighed as he walked into his bedroom with you, his new wife. Though you'd been all laughs and smiles at the wedding, as you got into the room and shut the door behind the both of you, you seemed terribly defeated.

It made sense, of course. You had been in the royal guard, Tenzou's personal bodyguard and best friend since he was a child, as you were around the same age as him. Still... He knew you weren't happy. Sure, you were of royal blood, and it made sense for the two of you to be married. You were best friends, and it was better for you to be stuck marrying each other than some random strangers, but you had been raised to protect him, raised to be by his side, and now, you were marrying him. You were stuck with your life revolving around him, the prince of Konohagakure, which was ruled by the king and his adoptive father, Danzo Shimura.

Since the king had medical issues that led to him not being able to reproduce, he'd taken Tenzou as a child from his rightful parents, claiming him as his own before having the queen killed.

...Maybe "adoptive father" had been too kind of a term. Of course, Tenzou had only learned the truth after making friends with Kakashi Hatake, his father's right-hand man. The silver-haired assassin had apparently been organizing a coup for years on end, carefully planning to gain Danzo's trust before inevitably killing him. It made sense. Tenzou had learned rather quickly that Danzo used his position of power to benefit himself rather than using it to help others, and Tenzou, after being presented with evidence of what had happened and how he had ended up in Danzo's possession, had decided to help the older man.

Now, they were in the final stages. After Tenzou's wedding, Kakashi would use the disruption of everyone's normal routine to assassinate Danzo, poisoning the bottle of wine in his quarters that he drank from almost every night and staging it as some sort of abrupt death- like a stroke, or maybe a heart attack. The next morning, the kingdom would be thrust into chaos, and Tenzou (who actually cared about Konohagakure rather than himself) and you would have no choice but to take your positions as the new king and queen. 

That was simple enough, but right now, Tenzou had a bigger worry. You were upset because you'd been forced to marry him. Sure, he'd been in love with you for years and considered it ideal, but you were his best friend and the whole thing had been arranged by Danzo and encouraged by Kakashi for the sake of the plan, so he knew that you probably weren't into the idea.

"Look, I'm sorry," He started to apologize as you sat on the bed, him sitting by your side. You were tough, strong, and someone he admired, so he was shocked to see you looking so... Emotional. Tears filled your eyes as you leaned forward, resting your elbows on your knees. The brunette rested a hand on your shoulder, which was covered by your large, fluffy, white wedding dress. "I... I'm not good with emotions and whatnot, but I know you probably didn't want this."

"No, that's not the problem, Tenzou... I've been in love with you for years," You confessed, and suddenly, the realization crashed down on Tenzou. You'd loved him, too? You hadn't objected to the marriage, but he'd assumed that was just out of some sort of loyal obligation to the kingdom. Relief flooded through him, but you continued talking. "The problem is that I know you've only married me because it was arranged for you, but I knew I loved you from the second I saw you. And on top of that, I'm going to be the princess of this corrupt kingdom that has millions of problems-"

"Queen of this kingdom, actually..." Tenzou corrected, offering a small smile as he reached over and gently caressed your cheek. "And it won't be corrupt for much longer, love."  
"What...?" You asked, sitting straight up and looking at him with confused (e/c) eyes. "But Danzo-"

"You know Kakashi, don't you?"

"How could I not?" You responded, eyebrows furrowing together as you tried to figure out what he was saying.

"Danzo's gonna be dead by morning, and I'll be taking over," Admittedly, Kakashi had told him not to tell anyone- even you, but the brunette felt like you had the right to know. Even if you had been part of the royal guard, you had just admitted that you feared how corrupt the kingdom was, so he hoped he could trust you. "Clearly, you can't tell anyone."

"Oh, thank God," You chuckled in what must've been relief, a bright smile taking over your face as you placed your hand on top of where his was on your cheek. "You're serious, right? You aren't lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to someone I love?"

You smiled and shook your head in a playful manner before pulling your hand away and turning around so your back was facing him, both of you still sitting on the bed.

"Help me out of this dress," With that, he reached for the zipper of your white dress, pulling it down and allowing you to slip the long sleeves off, watching as it fell to your mid-section, the skirt of it still tight around your waist. He went for the laced corset that was underneath, fingers quick and gentle as he unlaced it and pulled it over and off of your body as well. 

"Thank you."  
"So..." It was weird to see you so bare, he thought as he watched you push the dress all the way off, the ridiculously huge clothing item falling to the expensive wood floors. You were just in a bra and underwear now, but it felt... Natural to see you like that, which he supposed made sense. He always felt right when he was with you. Not really thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and rested his head on your shoulder. "With everything happening, once Danzo's taken care of, we can dissolve the marriage- Only if you want, but going on what you just said, I guess that isn't the case."

Suddenly, you tensed.

"We can dissolve it if you want."

"Like I said, I love you," Tenzou reassured you, pressing a kiss against the back of your neck. His hands rested on your hips, thumbs gently running over them in a circular pattern. "Not in just a friendly way. A selfish part of me wanted this marriage- if Danzo had arranged it with anyone but you, I would've objected to it."

"What a relief," You sighed, resting your hands on top of his much larger ones. Your skin was soft, warm- everything he'd expected it to be and more. "God, I've always loved you... I can't believe this. You really love me, too? I feel stupid now."

"Don't feel stupid," Tenzou slowly pulled his arms away from you, watching as you turned around to face him. "I never made it clear to you before." 

"I'm gonna go wash this makeup off and change into something more comfortable," You explained, gesturing your face, which was slathered in the makeup your bridesmaids had forced onto you before the wedding. "I'll be right back." With that, you stood up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing one of his large sweaters before tumbling into the master bathroom. 

Tenzou could only laugh as he stood up, creeping over to the bathroom door, hoping to get a good jumpscare in. When you opened it, you were in just the sweater, which was large on you, and you quickly jumped back at the sight of him.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" You yelled out before realizing that it was just another one of his scares and laughing. "You got me!" 

"That I did," He chuckled in response to you, reaching down to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear as he leaned in closer. "My queen... How does that sound to you?"

"Only as good as my king sounds to you," You answered, wrapping your arms around the brunette's neck and winking up at him. "Why don't we celebrate?"

The brunette didn't even answer verbally, slamming his lips into yours and wrapping his arms around you to reciprocate your affection as your fingers tangled through the ends of his hair, the future the two of you would share together lingering in the back of his mind.

'God, I love her.'


End file.
